


Velvet Pants

by StuckyandEvanstanStuff



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandEvanstanStuff/pseuds/StuckyandEvanstanStuff
Summary: Seb helps Chris pick out his outfit for the Avengers Endgame Global Press Conference.





	Velvet Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a discussion about those pants Chris was wearing for the Avengers Endgame Press Conference. We are assuming they are velvet.

 

"My car should be here in an hour," Chris mumbled, disentangling himself from the man sprawled on his couch and pushing himself to his feet. 

"Do you want me to go?" Sebastian asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I thought you were staying? And that you were going to help me?"

"You don't need my help," Sebastian scoffed. "You do just fine on your own."

"Yesterday someone said I looked like a soccer dad. I’m not doing just fine on my own."

Sebastian pushed himself to his feet and stepped into Chris’s space, staring up at him, his lips a breath away from the other man’s. “I loved the soccer dad look,” he purred. “Why do you think I was all over you the second you walked through the door?”

“You’re the reason I missed Rudd’s birthday celebration,” Chris growled.

“You loved it.”

Chris rolled his eyes, but a smile teased the corner of his mouth. He couldn't be mad at Seb, not when he was staring up at him with those stormy gray-blue eyes, smiling like an innocent puppy. "I want you to help me."

Sebastian sighed heavily, but he was smiling. "You know I'm supposed to be in New York, right? I came to L.A. because you practically begged me to come. Now you want me to be your personal stylist, too?"

"Yes," Chris nodded.

Seb muttered something under his breath that Chris didn't quite catch, but he followed Chris down the hall to the bedroom. He sat on the unmade bed, Dodger’s head in his lap, while Chris turned on the closet light and stepped inside.

“Show me what you’re thinking,” Seb said.

Chris came out a few minutes later with a pair of jeans, a plain blue button down, and a navy blue jacket. He held them up with a smile.

Sebastian shook his head. “You’ll look like Rudd in that outfit.”

Chris stuck his tongue out at Sebastian and went back into the closet. He was in there so long that Dodger jumped off the bed and slowly approached the open closet door, peering around the corner.

“Hey, bubba,” Sebastian heard Chris mumble.

Seb followed Dodger into the closet to find Chris standing in front of his clothes with a confused expression on his face, rubbing the top of Dodger’s head. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders when he saw Seb leaning against the door frame.

“I have no idea,” he laughed, gesturing to the clothes hanging in front of him.

“Let me see,” Sebastian said, shaking his head and pushing past Chris. “Go wait out there with Dodger.”

Chris did as Sebastian instructed, shuffling across the room and falling to the bed, one arm thrown dramatically over his eyes.

“This is a pain in the ass,” he grumbled.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Sebastian yelled from the closet.

“I love you, too,” Chris laughed.

Five minutes later, Sebastian emerged from the closet, clothes and a pair of brown boots in his hands. He dropped the boots on the floor at the foot of the bed and laid the clothes on the chair next to the bed. “Get up, let’s go.”

Chris groaned, but again, he did as Seb asked, climbing out of the bed and standing awkwardly in front of his boyfriend.

“Strip.”

Chris raised one eyebrow and smirked. “I have to leave soon,” he smiled. “There’s no time for that.”

“Oh, you’d make time if I wanted you to,” Sebastian deadpanned. “But I know you have to go, so get out of those clothes.”

Chris peeled off his white t-shirt and the basketball shorts he’d thrown on after he’d showered, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. To Sebastian’s credit, he didn’t even blink. Instead, he picked up the pants and held them out.

“Those are velvet pants,” Chris said.

“I know.”

“Illania brought me them to me when we were figuring out my tuxedo for the Oscars,” Chris explained.

“So, they fit?” Seb asked.

“They’re velvet, Seb.”

Sebastian stepped closer, his voice dropping an octave. “Which means they will cling in all the right places and everyone will go crazy over them while I sit here and watch everyone lust over you, knowing that you’ll be coming back to me tonight. And then I’m gonna peel them off of you, very, very slowly.”

Chris swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. All of the blood in his brain had gone straight to his dick.

“So, you gonna wear them?” Sebastian murmured.

Chris nodded, took the pants from Seb and put them on, wincing as he tucked his half hard cock into them. Next was a dark blue shirt and sweater, followed by the brown boots. By the time he was dressed, he was finally able to breathe normally, his pulse had stopped racing, and his cock had settled into a slightly reasonable position in his pants. Of course, Sebastian running his fingers through Chris’s hair didn’t help the situation, nor did the slightly needy kiss he pressed to Chris’s lips.

“You look amazing,” he sighed.

“I have to go,” Chris whispered.

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Sebastian said, falling onto the bed and watching Chris as he walked back down the hallway and out the front door.


End file.
